Reyn
Summary Reyn (Japanese: ライン, Rain, Rein; English dub: /ˈraɪn/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and one of Shulk's childhood friends. He is the second character introduced into the game after Shulk. Although he is a member of Colony 9's Defence Force, he can often be seen at Shulk and Fiora's side. Reyn is the stereotypical fun-loving boisterous joker of the group. He uses an oversize shield-gunlance, which can switch from shield mode into gun or lance mode. Riki implies that he snores but it is unknown if that is true or not. Reyn is always rolling his right arm in anticipation for action. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B Name: Reyn Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Homs Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Self-Healing (via Last Stand), Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Status Effect Inducement (via Bind), Paralysis Inducement (via Paralyze), Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm nebulas, which lack any physical form), Attack Reflection (via spike), and Absorption (via HP Steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these when equipped) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Shulk) | Planet level (Managed to damage Dickson) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to Faced Mechons like Metal Face) | FTL+ (Comparable to Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Can harm a Telethia) | Planet Class (Parried attacks from Dickson) Durability: At least Large Building level (Can tank blows from a Telethia) | Planet level (Can tank hits from Dickson) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His Driver (A combination of Lance and Shield). Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: is sometimes a bit of a dense one, and can get angered a bit easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mad Taunt:' Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro (the focus of the enemy) towards Reyn. *'Hammer Beat:' Hits the enemies like a hammer, damaging enemies in a circle around the target and increases their aggro. *'Wild Down:' Attacks and topples the enemy. *'Guard Shift:' Enters a stance where he will block all Physical Attacks. *'War Swing:' Spins around and damages the enemies. *'Sword Drive:' Impales the opponent and causes an explosion that knocks both Reyn and the target back. *'Berserker:' Buffs his attacks, but lowers his defense. *'Shield Bash:' Hits his opponent with his shield, dazing it when toppled. *'Engage:' Taunts the enemy. *'Last Stand:' When activated, it regenerates Reyn's health a good amount when he gets to critical condition. *'Rage:' Boosts his defense but lowers his attack. *'Magnum Charge:' Boosts the next talent art's damage. *'Bone Upper:' Uppercuts the opponent. *'Dive Sobat:' Kicks the opponent causing paralysis and lowers its agility when used after Bone Upper. *'Aura Burst:' Reduces the enemy's strength. *'Lariat:' Damages the opponent in a cone formation. Key: Mid Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5